Adam And Eve
by Yokai and Sky
Summary: Allen has been chased by the Millennium Earl for as long as he could remember. As long as that, he has been General Cross' apprentice and money-maker. When Cross abandons him in London and tells the boy to find the Black Order will Allen make it before..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Master?

**SUMMARY-Allen has been chased by the Millennium Earl for as long as he could remember. As long as that, he has been General Cross' apprentice and money-maker. When Cross abandons him in London and tells the boy to find the Black Order will Allen make it before the Earl catches him? Or will he even try?**

**Kit: yes, I am aware of our unfinished fic but had 2 post this so I could concentrate on Brilliant Darkness. OOOOHHHH any1 seen the last Harry Potter? Its really good. ^^**

**Shun: shut up. U just wanna b able 2 chillax without worrying! & only u saw HP I went 2 Transformers 3 with our sister!**

**Kit: yeah yeah whatever. Okay this is about Allen Walker & how he, and the rest of the Order, learns something about him he **_**never guessed!**_** Hehe this idea has been bouncing in both mine and Shun's heads for a LONG TIME! Since, like, three days after we started our first fic…..**

**Shun: This may seem like the canon but WILL NOT BE! Maybe a little but not really..i think. ENJOY RANDOMS!**

**Favorite Anime of the day:Kit-Nightmare Inspector**

** Shun-Dragon Ball Z**

Allen shoved clothes into a bag, followed by necessities and finally personal items. Swinging the slightly heavy bag over his shoulder, the white-haired boy marched out of his room at the inn, looking next door at his master's, General Cross Marian, still closed door. His eyes rolled as the teen calmly walked over and began banging on said door with one hand, yelling at Cross to "Hurry up before you get us in trouble for being late!" Giving up at no reply from the older redhead, Allen stomped, quietly, down the hall and stairs, stopping at the inn's owner to give them the room's price and tell him that the redhead in the room next to his has yet to leave before turning and making his way into the busy streets of London, England.

Three hours later, Allen was seated at a table outside a bar. Looking as he does, the fifteen year-old was unable to enter the bar but made good cash playing those entering, leaving of passing said bar in poker. Many underestimated the young teen but he won every round, quickly gaining food money and respect among those around him. With a bow and a smile, Allen collected his winnings and, to shock and awe, walked off down the busy street. He found a nice-looking, respectable place and sat himself at a table, ordering a pile of food that had the waiter staring in disbelief at his admittedly small frame. Allen smiled genially, before saying that yes, he could eat all that and he would like a drink of water as well, thank you.

Allen sat boredly while his food was being prepared, amusing himself by making up stories about passerby's. "That one is a rich mafia boss who's hiding from a powerful man he cheated. Oh, the woman over there in the pink is a retired war veteran with only one working eye and three cats waiting at home." He continued like this, whispering under his breath until his large array of platters arrived and he dug into his meal. The waiter, frozen in shock, watched as the pale teen practically inhaled his food, not losing a single drop! When he finished, nothing had been dirtied, though you would think he, and his table, would be covered in food, nothing was spattered anywhere!

Allen tipped his head in a small bow before leaving the money needed at his table and vanishing into the crowd. A few moments later he spotted Cross, with a woman hanging off each arm. His left sported a woman with long red hair in a ponytail, almost as tall as Cross and dressed in a black dress, reaching mid thigh and tight gray pants. Her feet were covered in silver sandals, and she couldn't be older than twenty five. The other was a brunette with blonde highlights and too much makeup. Her clothes were a crop top in brilliant red with blue jeans way to low to be legal. She, also had a skinny build and was quite young.

Allen sighed, making his way over to give Cross the rest, or most, of his earnings that day. Cross saw him coming and grinned, knowing the reason. The two women, slightly drunk, cooed over the whitette as he handed over his cash and made to leave. His master, seeing the way the women fawned over his apprentice, grabbed hold of the slender boy and hauled him with them as the foursome walked down the street. Allen, knowing better then to attempt escape, hung his head and followed docilely, for now.

A few, probably four or five, hours later had three of the four passed out drunk and the last, Allen, cleaning up the newly rented room. After all the booze stains and bottles were cleared, he made his way to the front desk with the amount of money he kept from the redhead in his hand. "I would like to request one room for myself please." He asked the man behind it. After he had gotten his key and payed, Allen walked to his own room and dropped gratefully onto the bed.

When morning came, Allen's eyes opened and one hand cleared away the white hair that had fallen into his face during the night. He stretched, than began his daily routine. Every muscle in his body was stretched and limber as the small teen left the room as neatly as he had found it. Downstairs he saw Cross, with a crowd of new women around him, sitting at a table drinking. He shrugged, heading towards the door. "Allen!" Cross called. "Come here!" Allen trudged to the table as some girls made a spot for him. Before he could sit down, however, Cross rose, grabbing Allen by the forearm and dragging him bodily away, calling goodbyes over his shoulder as he went.

Allen was dragged to a nearby lot, and then the building in the middle. He dropped his apprentice unceremoniously in the center of the room and walked to the far end. Allen sat cautiously on the floor, watching Cross' every move. With a smirk on his face, the redheaded General turned toward the boy on the floor and pulled his hand out from behind his back. Speaking to Allen, words which the boy couldn't hear due to his attention being drawn to the mallet in his master's hand, Cross moved closer and Allen scooted backwards.

"M-master? What's that for?" he stuttered, eyes on the blunt weapon. Cross smiled sadistically. "You have to go to the Black Order." Allen pressed his back against the wall. "Why do you have to knock me out for that?" Cross raised the mallet. "I hate them!" Was his answer as he brought it down on the boys' head. Allen dropped like a rock and Cross pulled a golden ball with a tail, wings and a _huge_ set of chompers. "Timcampy, stay with Allen." Cross ordered, placing the golem beside Allen's prone form. With that, the General of the Black Order stepped out of the dilipated building and continued on his merry way, leaving his apprentice and communication golem behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Who Are You?

**Kit: Thank you for reading Adam And Eve! Wow I checked my email this morning and had a mini panic attack…thought there was a glitch because how did SEVEN people put this on their story alert, one person favorite and one review when it had only been up for, like, less than twenty-four hours…. Thanks to Animejesse, pheonixdragon78, Chu545, MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR, ichigokazuki, howlingwindofthestorm and Kureru for story alerting this! Inet43, thnx 4 clicking the favorite button and thank you to our first reviewer, crazycomedian. To answer your question, yes Adam will be attempting to do so but may or may not fail utterly, depending on my and Shun's mood. This fic will end up being so different from the canon its not funny. Allen knows the Earl, but NOT the Noah. He was the fourteenths SON and so is his heir. Any questions, PM/Email/review kay? Thankies! ^_^**

**Shun: -hiding in corner- she will never find me here! Muahahahaha **

**Kit: -looks around- hey, where is Shun? -evil grin- be right back!**

**Shun: -whispers- uh oh….**

**Kit: -returns with plate of peanut butter covered waffles- lookie Shun! Wwwwaaaafffffffflllleeeessss!**

**Shun: must…resist….temptations…of…nummy…waffles…damn…cant…hold…back…..MINE! –darts out and begins nomming waffles.**

**Kit: -throws net over Shun and waffles- enjoy the story while I murd-,I mean, **_**play**_** with Shun. –another evil grin while dragging Shun away-**

**Shun: NNNOOOOO WAFFFLESS! SAVE MEEEE**

Allen woke on the back of a moving cart. "Huh?" he muttered, sitting up. Timcampy, sensing Allen's eyes opening, fluttered into his line of vision. "Tim? How'd we get here?" he asked the golden golem. Timcampy, after landing on the whitette's head, opened his mouth to project what had happened on the wall opposite the boy. Allen saw himself being knocked out by Cross, than Cross leaving before returning a few minutes later, slinging Allen over his shoulder and leaving. The two, and Tim, made their way down to the road, where Cross talked to a man for a little bit before nodding and dropping Allen none to gently on the floor of the cart and left.

Tim closed his mouth, smiling at Allen. "Cross _ditched_ me!" the teen snarled, an uncharacteristic move for the normally polite fifteen year-old. Timcampy nudged his head in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Allen smiled at the strange, even for him, golem. Timcampy was the only golem Allen knew but from what Cross told him, the others are black and communicating/recording devices without feelings.

"I can't imagine you being anything but Timcampy, Tim. Allen murmured to the golden ball. Timcampy bared his huge teeth in a grin and curled up on Allen's hair. Allen, now fully awake, stuck his head out of the flap at the back of whatever he was in and waved at the startled person walking behind it. "Hi!" he chirped slightly. "My names Allen, what's yours?" the man walking sped up and hopped neatly into the back of the wagon and smiled. He had curly black hair, tan skin and golden eyes that seemed to pierce clean through Allen.

"My name is Tyki Mikk." He introduced himself, somehow managing a seated bow. Allen smiled in response. "Nice to meet you, Tyki, do you or anyone here happen to know where we are?" The black-haired man smiled again and spoke. "About halfway to the town the Black Order is said to reside in." he stated genially. Allen's eyes widened. So that's why Cross left him with this particular group!

Tyki, noticing Allen's zoned out expression, smirked to himself in glee. The boy wouldn't know what hit him! Allen came back to the present when Tyki poked him. "Hey, you okay?" he asked the white haired boy with eyes in an interesting shade of silver-gray. Allen smiled back at him in a way that made Tyki feel slightly inferior, which the Noah did not like. Allen smiled like an angel and Tyki knew he, being Tyki, was most definitely not going to heaven, ever.

Allen and Tyki talked for the better part of an hour before a smaller, about twelve years old girl with the same dark hair, skin and eyes stuck her head and, spotting Allen, squealed like a fangirl and pounced on the poor boy. "So _cute!_" she shrieked in his ear as Tyki attempted to pry her off their guest. "My name's Road Camelot. What's yours? Do you like sweets? My 'brother' does, he won't eat anything but sweets! Oh and the whole family is going to be soo excited to see a new face, especially one as cute as yours! Ooohhh do you think…" Allen had, by now, just started ignoring the younger and focused on escaping her, admittedly strong for such a young girl, death grip on his neck.

Allen begged with his eyes for Tyki to aid him and, being a sucker for puppy eyes, the black haired man did so reluctantly. Road fought the grasping hands of the older male and when Allen was finally free, Tyki had many scratches on many body parts. Allen laughed at Road's pouting face and missed the way she brightened up at the sound. "Prettyyy…" she cooed in a whisper before being forcefully shoved out by Tyki. "Sorry about Road, she likes….I don't even know." Allen laughed again, to Roads delight (She was hiding on the roof). Allen and Tyki rode in silence for a while before Allen spoke. "Tyki, how many people are in, on or near this cart?" Tyki tilted his head slightly, thinking. "About…six why?" Allen shrugged. "Curiosity." He answered, looking up as Tyki stood. "Where are you going?" The brunette looked over his shoulder and smiled calmly as he rummaged through a bag at the front.

The older man pulled out a bottle of water and two glasses, offering Allen a drink. The slender teen nodded a yes and watched an Tyki poured two generous glasses, before handing them out, Tyki turned and put the half-full bottle away, hiding Allen's view for a few seconds. When he got his water, Allen took a deep drink and sighed his appreciation for the coolness.

When both cups were empty, Allen felt Tyki's gaze on him and looked up into his golden eyes with a stare of his own. The teen was confused at the regret seen in those eyes before his vision got slightly spotty. "Tyki…what?" he asked, slurring slightly. Tyki sighed sadly. "Sorry Allen but we can't have you seeing this next part. Hopefully you'll forgive when you wake up." Tyki exited the wagon and Allen vaguely heard the screams and yells of a fight before blackness encroached in his vision and he fell into the depths of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pink and A Lost Timcampy!

**Kit: wow! Over 18 people have either reviewed, favorite or story/author alerted this! You guys rock!**

**Shun: can I have an eating contest with Allen now? Pppllleeeaaassseee!**

**Kit: -sigh- fine. Alright ladies and gents 2day we have a special thing happening! Allen VS Shun in an all u can eat WAFFLE CONTEST!**

**Allen: food? Yay!**

**Shun: I shall win! Waffles r my strong point! –smirk-**

**Kit: -places six plates piled high with waffles in front of each boy- ready..set..GO**

**…..**

**Six seconds later…**

**Shun: I win! Muahahahahah**

**Allen: huh? I lost…weird…..waffles! nomnomnomnomnom…..**

**Kit: okay then….winner: Shun Youki!**

**Shun: Last names? Okay, urs is…Waffle.**

**Kit: …-eye twitch-…its Crimson dumbass.**

**Shun: alright, to those who have reviewed, thnx!**

**Reviewers:**

**MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR-thankz…u say awesome a lot lol**

**FireFox Vixen-thank you! Love the happy dancing!**

**Gaggehe(not logged in)- haha my grammers good because I read a lot & am in grade 9, well ten now. We will def. keep writing!**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion- ikr og=h it is? Thnx we gotta fix that then… ^^**

**0m3ga's Z3r0- yeah he is…&would lol. We don't know about the pairing but send in what you think it should be..if any and well consider it!**

**Thanks 2 all of ya!**

**Kit/Shun: enjoy the third chapter! Don't get used 2 the quick updates! We were just really, really bored… btw we don't know what the Earl looks like so I made him up ^^ enjoy**

Allen's eyes slid open, slightly hazed from his drugged sleep. "Wha…Timcampy?" The teen asked, checking out his surroundings with an air of dread. The white haired boy noticed a slivery-white and black piano in the corner first. The room was quite large and…pink. The floor was hot pink swirled with purple and the walls were the same in lighter shades. It had shelves all along the walls and some free-standing as well. Every single slot on every single shelf was covered with stuffies. Every stuffy was in shades of pink, purple and pale yellow. Pink, pink and more pink! Even the bed Allen had awoken on was pink. The sheets were a pastel pink with darker hearts and the three pillows (one long 2 short) where purple with smilies. The blankets are what scared the silver-gray eyes boy the worst. Not only were they also pink, but the pattern… was Allen. In _chibi form!_

The poor teen was scared out of his mind and retreated to the only safe place; the corner with the piano. He sat himself at the stool and rested his fingers on the polished ivory keys. Somehow, this was very familiar to the teen and he felt his eyes slip closed of their own accord. When a song filled his head, the fifteen year old hummed the tune, before long taking it up the beautiful piano. The tune sang from his heart and his voice sang with it. The melody was simple but amazing and his voice fit perfectly with the song.

Soon the world seemed to drop away as the music lulled Allen into a trance-like state. So engrossed was he in the song he failed to notice that an audience of one had entered and stood three steps behind the teen with a smirk on his too pale face and a glint in his brilliant blue eyes. Blonde hair fell around his face and was cut short-ish. With that smirk still on his features he took three more steps back and spoke. "My Musician, my Fourteenth has returned."

Allen yelped and spun so hard he fell off the stool. Instead of hitting the pink carpeted floor, though he ended up with a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him flush against a man's chest and body. Allen squirmed, trying to both escape and see his captor, both of which proving impossible. The man was too strong and was holding Allen too tight. With a snarl as one hand crept _too low _Allen threw his head up, hitting the man's nose and causing him to release him. With another growl the smaller male spun and delivered a swift spin kick to the man's ribs and down he went.

Before Allen exited the room, he turned around to the groaning blonde on the floor. "Don't mess with a Walker, pervert. Especially one raised by Cross." With that last remark, he left, closing the door behind him with a satisfied smile. The smile dropped as he read the name on the door. _Adam, the Earl of Millennium._ Allen's face went red as he tried, and failed, to hold in his laughter. Cross woulda loved this! He sobered as he realized Cross had ditched him and Tim..oh no! Timcampy! Allen searched the white city, forgetting about his escape plan.

He walked aimlessly for hours, looking for the lost golem. When he felt a nudge, he answered without thinking. "Oh hey Tim. I am looking for you, actually. DO you know where you…" he stopped. "Timcampy! Your okay!" with a brilliant smile, Allen attempted to backtrack to the door he had just seen with the words 'Exorcists Town' written across it in bold.

Soon, he had to admit he was very, very lost. "Hey, Tim…do you know the way out?" the golden ball nudged him again and set off down a side street. Timcampy led Allen all over the silent city until they reached a door. It had no way to be told from the doors but Allen knew it was the right one, like Tim. So he stepped through it.

The door let out into an alley and Allen was happy to escape the crazy blonde wanna-be-rapist dude so he practically skipped. (in a manly way) into the busier main streets. He was stared at by a lot of people, with his slightly torn clothes, white hair and pentagram-shaped scar over and kind of through his eye.

The white-haired boy paid these strangers no mind and didn't notice the three figures watching him from a nearby building as they sat at a table. A redheaded boy with mischievous green eyes, one of which was covered by a scarf, a green haired girl in a shirt skirt and a blue/black haired boy with a scowl permanently fixed to his features and a black katana at his side.

Allen wandered until he found himself a few suckers so play poker with. With each hand Allen won, they grew more and more frustrated until one grabbed him and dragged the teen into an alleyway. His three followers, the ones who were watching him, slipped in just in time for the poker players to attempt to rip the kid's shirt off. Before the three could save him Allen spun with a low kick to the shin then an uppercut to the same guys jaw. He dropped like a rock. The other two stood in shock, as did his would-be rescuers. They barely saw him move. "Do you want to mess with Cross Marian's discipline? No matter how much he doesn't want to be." The last part was a whisper to himself.

Lenalee, the green haired girl, shared a glance with Lavi, the redhead, and Kanda, the katana wearing one. _Cross? General Cross? _She mouthed in shock. This teen was his apprentice? Did that mean he was nearby?

The whole time the three in the corner were communicating silently, Allen was beating the crap out of the would-be-thugs/rapists. When all three were incapacitated, he looked up the alley where he knew three more people resided. Calmly, he walked up to them. "If you're trying to hide, be quieter." He whispered in the redhead's ear, only to be answered with a girly shriek. Allen jerked backwards instinctively, only to be caught by the other boy. He looked up at the Japanese teen's face. "Hi there. Your names please?" he asked the girl, who was the only one not doing anything.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. The redhead you scared shitless is Lavi, no last name and Mr. Tall, dark and scary is Yu Kanda, but don't ever say Yu." She replied, flustered by his calm. "Alright then, hey Yu, leggo." Kanda glared at the slender teen who smiled genially. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Allen Walker I'm General Cross' apprentice, or was, and I know you are all exorcists." The reaction was instantaneous. Lavi and Lenalee stared in shock while Kanda just "che'ed" and released him.

"How…but...what the…?" Lenalee stuttered, eyes wide. Allen smiled again, attempting to calm them. "All I want to know is if you guys know a place I could stay for a bit the Earl doesn't know about? He asked. They stared at him. "Why?" Lavi chirped up. Allen shrugged, carefully hiding his emotions. "He's been chasing me forever and I want a break." All three stared harder. "He wants…you?" Lenalee voiced before beaming. "Oh! I know! Stay at the Black Order with us!"

**And scene! Like it? Love it? We do! Yes Lavi is there b4 Allen ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five: Misunderstandings And the Black Order

**Kit: HHHEEELLLLLOOOO READERS!**

**Shun: Die Ants Die! Muahahahahahaha! –flicks buttons with vigour-**

**Kit: he is in the middle of NO SHUN THAT'S A –BANG!- …wall. Oh, he is playing GTA; San Andreas…WAALLLL!**

**Shun: haha you will NEVER catch me, coppers! –laughs evilly while avoiding police planes/helicopters-**

**Kit: uh…yeah..anyway we haven't updated for a few reasons 1)busy, like srsly busy. 2) camping with sucky internet 3)not normally At actual campsite/grounds.**

**Shun: oh, ur writing without me! U suck -_-**

**Kit: Get over it.**

**Shun: eehh?**

**Kit: sadly, our internet is being suckish rite now & WONT LET US ON!**

**Shun: posting when we get home on Wed or when the internet returns! Oooh….TANK! –returns 2 game 2 fly tank-**

**Kit: due 2 me going to murder Shun, the story must begin…**

**Shun: O_O Myaaaaa?**

**Kit: DDIEE!**

**Oh, before we forget, someone said the Earl is **_**very **_**OOC. That's because we suck at his character, so please either help or ignore it! Thnx 4 bringing that 2 our attention! **

**We would love to thank every1 who reviewed/favorite/alerted us! Don't have internet so we cant answer reviews directly the moment but will nxt chapter! U all rock! The beginning is for the person who h8ted Ch. 2.**

**Earl' domain, 20min before Allen Arrives**

"Hahaha." Road giggled to herself as she decorated the, now, terrifyingly pink room. "Allen won't like this, so he will believe the Earl to be In~sanee!" she hummed, placing the Allen print blanket, from her own room, into the bright bed. As she left, a plaque was placed on the door, reading _Adam, The Earl Of Millennium,_ inflowing bold script. With one last glance, and maniac laugh, she skipped away to greet the boys entering that she had ditched earlier, specifically for this.

The Earl got a slightly foreboding feeling, like Road redecorated Allen's room-to-be again, before he shrugged it off after hearing Road's mad cackling. She probably got a new toy, or aggravated the twins again. Either way, it's not his problem.

**Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Yu ^^**

Allen was speechless. The three exorcists standing in front of him, one beaming, one smiling and the last staring emotionlessly, waited for his answer. "You…want me…to go to the Black…Order?" he asked, slightly surprised. "You barely know me..at all…we just met." Lenalee beamed harder. "Yup!" she chirped, unaware of Yu's glare, Lavi's general…Lavi-ness… and Allen's incredulous stare.

He took a deep breath, aware of the others eyes on him waiting for his answer and spoke. "No." Lenalee cocked her head. "Eh?" was the brilliant comeback. "You heard me, I said no. I don't like you; all you exorcist people are weird." Yu growled "Hn. Don't care. Whatever, Beansprout." Lavi blinked, a stupid smile on his face as he processed it before the smile dropped. "Kyu?" he said, slightly more aware then Lenalee.

Allen smiled sweetly, turned, and walked away. Lenalee yelled something after him that the white-haired teen refused to acknowledge, and he only stopped when an iron-clad grip locked onto his upper arm. Without even thinking, Allen grabbed the offending appendage, and yanked. Hard. Yu Kanda was flipped over the smaller body and thrown to the ground, Allen sitting on his chest, smirking.

Lavi burst out laughing. "Yu…taken down…by a little boy!" Allen's glare turned to Lavi and soon the redhead joined Kanda on the ground. "I am NOT _little_." Allen smiled again. "You won't call me that again, will you? _Lavi_?" The sight, and voice, of the small teen scared the crap out of Lavi. Yu was scary, but Allen had him beat. Badly. Lavi didn't move until Kanda got up and followed Lenalee, who was trailing the mystery known as Allen Walker. They noticed that he seemed to he looking for something, and wondered what it was…

"TIIMM!" Allen whisper-yelled, looking for a flash of gold or a smug-looking cat. No luck. He moved on, calling the golem's name every few meters. He knew, or thought he did, that he was definitely being followed. Maybe it was those guys in the bar he passed who mistook him for a girl…again. Or the exorcists. He continued on, mutterings of "Stupid Master, ditching me again." And "WHY am I always thought to be a _girl_!" interrupting his yelling of the special golem's name.

Allen was getting bored when a small boy started towards him. His eye activated and he saw the chained soul above him. "You're one of _his _stupid underlings!" Allen yelled, pointing before he grinned slightly. "Now, set free the chained soul within and take your rightful place in heaven…GO DIE IN A HOLE DEMON BOY!" With those…interesting words Allen's Parasitic innocence activated and he leapt up, destroying the balloon-like apparition that burst out of the child's form with one crushing blow. Allen watched as the freed soul ascended to the stars and a faint whisper of thank you reached the cursed fifteen year olds ears as his eye, and innocence deactivated.

He landed lightly on the ground in a crouched position, balancing on the balls of his feet and one hand. Unnoticing of the people watching, namely, Lenalee and the boys, he yawned. "TIM!" Allen cried as the golem came out of a side alley, fluttering to his head and chomping…hard. The exorcists didn't know what to say and the diminutive teen ran in circles yelling "Owowowowowowow! Tiiimm get OFF! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryyyyy!" Lavi blinked. "Well, that was interesting…" he trailed off. Lenalee nodded in silent agreement.

Allen finally grabbed Timcampy and held him tightly. "Tim, stop. We need a place to sleep." The golden ball with wings and a tail seemed to nod before the strange duo wandered off down the main street. Allen and Tim found an Inn that wasn't too full around six p.m. and got a room for the night.

The next morning found the not-an-exorcist wandering again; looking for something to eat that wasn't_ too _expensive. He soon found a nice café, and sat own nearest to the exit. When the waitress came by he ordered a pile of food that had the girl giving him an incredulous glance. He smiled gently at her before shooing the brunette away. He noticed green hair and turned fully around, sadly, the green hair was the girl from yesterday, Lenalee Lee. With her was a man in a lab coat with glasses and a beanie.

Allen cursed quietly and pulled his jacket hood up. The two came into the same café he sat in and placed themselves two seats down from the white-haired boy. Lenalee's back was to him, thankfully, but the man, her brother, faced him. At least he didn't know Allen's face. The man, Komui, took one look at Allen and stood up, screaming "Cross's apprentice!" Allen didn't hesitate. He ran. Behind him he heard the pounding of footsteps and a female voice "Innocence! Activate!" the following was a high speed chase through the streets and, for Lenalee, the air.

Allen led them on a chase all over town, somehow staying ahead of the Dark Boots and Komui's robots. Allen, though he was fast, was beginning to tire. A lot. He stopped, leaning on a wall and panting hard. "I…surrender." He managed to get out between pants. "What…do you…want?" Komui grinned. "Yay! Join the Black Order." He requested. Lenalee nodded, grinning slightly through her own pants. "Your fast, Allen Walker." She laughed. "Not many people can outrun the Dark Boots in a town they don't even know!" Allen smirked slightly. "I had a good teacher." He stated cryptically. "Cross?" Komui queried.

Allen shook his head. "Someone else." He answered vaguely. The conversation was cut short when screams and explosions met their ears. Three heads turned in unison to a scene of utter destruction. Akuma were destroying the town! Allen and Lenalee turned and ran into the fray, Lenalee's Dark Boots easily taking out Level Ones and Allen's Cross Grave attack dealing with the rest. When the Akuma were all destroyed, Lenalee noticed Allen's eye. "Allen? What's wrong with your eye?" she questioned. She never got an answer as a male voice rang out above them. "Allen. I found you! 3" The Earl sing-songed above them. "Exorcist scum, you destroyed my precious Akuma! Now I need more you stupid girl."

Allen turned his head upwards and snarled. "YOU! Leave me alone you psycho!" The Earl smiled bigger. "But All~en. You're Eve! Come home and I will fix your room." Lenalee looked at Allen. "Eve?" she questioned. Allen rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Apparently, I am the reincarnation of the first woman ever, Eve. The Earl is Adam." He explained. "And he wants his Eve back." The Earl grinned sadistically. "And if you don't come back I will lay waste to this town with my Noah. You met them earlier, Allen Walker." Two figures stepped out of the shadowy alleys. "Road! Tyki!" Allen gasped. "I knew it! You drugged me!" Tyki blinked. "You remember that?" he questioned with a laugh. "Sorry kid. Orders, you know." Road shrieked. "Allen!" and pounced on him. "I lo~ve you Allen!" she snuggled into him with a sigh. Lenalee, Tyki and Allen were speechless and the Earl laughed. "Off him, Road. He needs air like other humans."

Adam, the Earl of Millennium, turned back to the reincarnation of his only love. "So, Allen Eve Walker, will you return? Or be responsible for the death of everyone in this godforsaken town?" The white-haired fifteen year old took a breath and answered. "I will…"

**Yay! We finished a chapter! The ending sucked though…. **

**Kit: haha that took two days and a sugar high to complete lol.**

**Shun: wwweeeee! Oohh check out our stories cause we will b adding a oneshot called…uh…I don't know but it will b there! Eventually**

**Kit: writer dudes, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Decisions

**Kit: uh, I checked our account a few days a go & realized how long it has been…oops? Also, the last chapter was marked as 5 but that's a mistake its chapter 4 ^^**

**Shun: -eye roll- stupid!**

**Kit: -brandishes baseball bat- excuse me but I believe I misheard you. –WAY too sweet smile/smirk-**

**Shun: O_O uuhh…yeah!**

**Kit: eh, anyway… heres 2 the reviewers! Damn I luv u guys! ^_-**

**Shun: speaking of reviewers, **GoldPhantom and z-eion**, I could beat ur OC ANYDAY! Bring it ooonnn! Muahahahahahaha!**

**Kit:….uh, yeah. OH! The Earl is VVEERRYYY OOC..i think…cause we suck writing him ^^**

**To our reviewers:**

**Crazycomedian-I dunno…haven't thought that far ahead yet ^^**

**MnMsRoK- haha U r awesome cl=**

**FireFox Vixen- ur happy dance is beyond EPIC! TWO REVIEWS! Yeah that is y we called ourselves that, 2 c how many ppl admitted it made them think dirty ;)**

**Gaggahe- aawww I bet ur writings good! We will finish this & sometimes the chapters MAY suck…but we will complete it!**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion- awesome! We are on that many of ur alert..things..? sweetness! Oohh thnx 4 the fix…cept we probly wont go back & fix it but will in later chapters! OMR u reviewed TWICE! SWEETNESSSS u rock dude(tte?)**

**0m3ga's Z3r0-yeah…Cross would…that's what makes it soo sad I dunno about Noah!Allen, but maybe… :/ we aren't ure of the pairing but will take ur comment into consideration! U REVIEWED TWICE YAY! Aaww its okay u don't hav 2 review onna schedule ^^ ur so awesome dudee**

**(this person refused 2 login)-if ya don't like whats implied, don't read, but thanks 4 the 'cookies' ^^ yeah I can see that plot 2!**

**Cyanide Sunset-interesting name…yeah Shun cracked up the scream 2! Thnx! U REVIEWED TWICE 2! Thnx 4 standing up 4 our chapter :D**

**AliceTop-haha Tyki takes it from Adam, of course ^_-**

**A-thnx!**

**God of all-course we r gunna continue!...eventually…hehe**

**AgainstTheWorld-haha when Shun read your review he was very amused ur cliffhanger comment & so wuz i! we r updating sporadically…cause of prior commitments such as skool…**

**Nicky- Thank u stranger!**

**If we commented on ur reviews twice…oops?**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Allen took a breath. "I…choose…none of the above!" With that, he turned and sprinted away. The Earl turned as well and ran after him. "All~en! Don't leave me with these underdeveloped primates!" The white haired boy didn't even look back. "Go away you crazy psycho!" Without warning, the teen paused, whipped around and sucker punched the Earl right in the face. "Ha! Take that weirdo!" he crowed, racing away again. Tyki cursed, chasing after the slippery brat as Road ran to the Earl. "Allen! Stop running! You know you will eventually come home!" The older man yelled after the retreating boy.

"Earl, are you alright?" Road Kamelot asked the large man. Adam sat up calmly and glanced after Allen and Tyki, who had finally caught the struggling whitette. "Fine, of course, dear Road." The Earl of Millennium answered. Tyki half carried Allen back to them, grimacing as the fifteen year old kicked him somewhere unmentionable. "Hey-Road,-Earl." He wheezed, fighting the urge to crumple in pain. Road giggled slightly as she walked to Allen. "You're a ba~d boy, Allen Walker. Running from your destined one." She whisper-sung into his ear. Adam slipped his arms around Allen in Tyki's place. "Mine." He told Road seriously.

Lenalee stepped forward. "Let him go! Allen doesn't want to go with you!" Tyki was suddenly in front of her. "Quiet, or I may have to kill you." The Noah purred, causing her to shiver in fear at his velvety tone. Komui stepped between them and began to yell. "DON'T THREATEN MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!" Komui took a small remote out of his pocket. "MEET MY GREATEST CREATION! SIR KOMLIN THE FIRST! COME, MY BEAUTIFUL KOMURIN!" Tyki looked up as a shadow loomed over him. "Crap."

Road laughed hard as she saw Tyki getting the daylights beaten out of him…by a giant robot. Even Allen cracked a grin at the sight. "Road please help your brother." The Earl asked as he called the Ark's gate to him. A pattern of glowing white diamonds appeared, with one holding a number, 23. Allen stopped moving, eyes flaring briefly gold. "Soshite bouya wa nemuri nit suite ikizuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to." He began to sing, eyes closed. "Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru no yume, yume." The Ark's light grew brighter and changed from pure white to almost silver, with flecks of gold. "Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni umareochita kagayaku omae ikuoku no toshitsuki ga ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo. Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru douka kono ko ni ai o tsunaida te ni kisu o." When the song ended, the Ark door was completely gold, now flecked with brilliant glowing silver. Allen opened fierce golden eyes and smirked. **"Earl. How…nice to see you." **Neah called as he flashed away from his captor.

The earl seemed almost annoyed. "Please go back to sleep, Neah. I want to see Allen." The fourteenth looked sad. **"Aaaww, but Ada~m! I don't want to go back." **The Noah pouted, which looked strange when it didn't reach his eyes. Finally, he smiled again. **"I'll go back to sleep for now, but I will come back. And you will regret not dying the first time around."** With that, the golden eyes returned to silver-gray and closed the teenager collapsing unconscious to the ground. The Earl barely caught him in time, just three seconds before Lenalee Lee did.

"Let's go, Road, Tyki." With that, the earl and his entourage disappeared into the Ark gateway, now back to normal. Lenalee ran forward, and the glow disappeared seconds before she touched it. "Allen." The green haired sixteen year old whispered. Komui hugged her from behind as Lavi and Kanda showed up. "Allen's gone." Lenalee answered when Lavi inquired. "They took him."

**Okay, that was short but inspiration is severely lacking today sorry! The next chapter will come out…eventually…but it will! Hopefully sooner than this one ^_- luv u all dudes!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Awakening

**Kit: the next chapter is here! WWHOOHOOOO**

**Shun: …-_- yeah she had candy…a lot of candy**

**Kit: SHUT UP LIL BROTHA!**

**Shun: this chapter is about Neah's part in the story and how he is related….**

**Kit: o_O nuh uuhhh! Itz about Allen! A. LLEN! NEAH IS NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER YOU UNDERDEVELOPED PRIMATE!**

**Shun: v_v fin-uh. I lied okay? **

**Kit: well, there are too many reviewers and I lost track of which ones we have already addressed…so we will not be answering any personally asked questions!**

**FAQ (or what we think should/will be):**

**-What is the pairing?**

** So far its undecided, but we will take suggestions. Be warned, we may NOT go with the majority or even any selected by you, the readers. In fact, we might not **_**have**_** any pairings at all.**

**And uh…yeah we cant think of any more the moment…heh heh?**

**Shun: enjoy the story as I go play a video-EEPP!**

**Kit: -holding Shun by shirt- you will what, exactly. –malicious smile-**

**Shun: help you write?**

**Kit: good boy –lets go- now please enjoy our **_**joint story**_**. And review if ya feel u have input or just luv this SSOO much ^_~**

Allen woke to a white and silver room. Dark silver walls accented with white, white bed with silver sheets, silvery-white carpeted floor and a beautiful white piano resting in the corner, on a slight pedestal of hardwood flooring. Allen's silver eyes took in the room before turning to the piano. He was drawn to the instrument, and was in a daze as he ran one hand down the polished ivory keys.

He allowed his eyes to roam as he admired the almost…delicate…look it had. The only bright color was the blood red cushion on the white bench placed neatly before the piano."Beautiful." he murmured absently as he sat on the seat, running his hands over every surface, dip and bump he could touch. His eyes slid closed as he went back to the time before, when Allen was not and Neah ruled. He hummed a few lines of a barely remembered song.

A cough from behind him alerted the exorcist to the fact he was no longer alone. He spun around and glared. "_You_!" he growled, eyes storming. The Earl bared his teeth further than they already were in a parody of a smile.

"Now now Allen. That's not very nice." He sing-songed as Allen scoffed. His silver-gray eyes flicked to the slightly agar door, and he was moving. Vaulting from his spot, Allen bolted. He dodged the Earl's grasping hands and flew out the door. He crashed through and felt his wrists snared in a strong grip. Seconds later, the white-haired boy was held against a firm chest, and fighting hard. "Let. Me. Go" a dark chuckle sounded from above his head and Allen cursed his shortness.

Adam, the Earl of Millennium, sauntered out the door and smirked at Allen. "You shouldn't run from me, dear Eve." Allen shivered in disgust.

"I'm not your _anything_ Earl." He snarled. The Earl stopped a few feet from the struggling teen, (Can I reach him? No, too far. Damn.) and sent him a condescending smile.

"Allen, by boy, you really should behave." The only response was a growl and a foot lashing in his direction.

"Come closer." The boy threatened. "I'll show you how well I can _behave_." Tyki laughed heartily and tightened his grip.

"Shounen, you never cease to amuse me." The Earl motioned with one hand.

"Come, Tyki-pon. Bring our dear guest as well." The three walked off down the hallway as he finished speaking. Well, two walked. The third was dragged both forcefully and unwillingly. They reached the dining room, and were greeting by the other Noah. Allen looked around, placing names to faces as he went. Road, Skin, the twins (David and Jasdero), Lulubell, the list went on. As he was lost in thought, he failed to notice Tyki handing him off to the Earl and sat in a chair _way_ to close to him for comfort.

Allen only snapped out of his daze when a plate, piled high, was placed in front of him. Without waiting he dug in. The Noah watched, shocked, as the food seemed to disappear. They blinked and another chunk was just…gone. In almost no time at all, his plate was empty and the boy was smiling slightly as he relaxed. The Noah, and the Earl, were unused to this side of the exorcist and most found themselves softening at it. Allen looked around, before his eyes widened and settling into a glare, aimed at anything that moved. No one spoke, before the silence was inexplicably broken. David burst into laughter, his twin following close behind.

They hung off each other as they attempted to breathe,. "Your faces…so funny!" Jasdero gasped. Tyki glared before turning back to their…guest. He blinked.

"Does anyone know where Walker went?" he asked the room at large. Many pairs of eyes, all different, turned to where he was _supposed_ to be sitting, all seeing an empty seat.

"Find him." The Earl ordered. "Quickly."

**-Line-Break-**

Allen hummed lightly as he chose corridor after corridor, searching for an exit. _They should have noticed by now._ He slipped down the left and continued on. _Timcampy has to be back at that town, because he wasn't anywhere near me. One thing down, about three thousand to go._

Voices from ahead caused the white-haired boy to duck into an empty room. He waited silently until no sounds came through to him before flitting back out and searching again for an exit. As he walked, a strange feeling came over him, like he wasn't alone. He glanced into a room, and leapt back as the mirror on the other side caught sight of him… and the grinning male with ash colored skin and burning gold eyes. Allen turned in several circles, attempting to find his stalker.

He peeked around the corner, eyes on the mirror. Sure enough, the person was hanging over his shoulder was smirking at him. A dark laugh sounded, but Allen was _sure_ it was in his head. **Hello, Allen.** Allen started, and his eyes were drawn to that figure. **Smart boy. Yes, that is me. How? Well, I am Neah. The fourteenth Noah of the Earl's court, and the Betrayer. **Allen narrowed his eyes. "And why should I believe you? I'm probably crazy." The laugh came again. **Allen, you are not crazy. If you were, I would have already taken over and you would be nothing but a tiny voice, like you should be.** The silver-eyed boy shivered slightly.

"What do you want?" again, he spoke aloud, sure anyone within hearing distance would know him insane. **Your body. I want to complete my revenge and take out my pitiful siblings and that man who fancies himself the 'Master of Death'.** Allen could _feel_ the contempt in the others…voice? "I don't think so."

**Little Allen Walker, don't you know? Didn't anyone tell you anything at all?** The white haired boy heard the fake pity and saw Neah's savage smirk in the mirror. **Your whole purpose was to allow me to be reborn. You do not exist. Allen Walker is not real, a fake front to allow me to regain my former strength and complete what I set out to do. You…are me.**

"You-you're lying." Allen denied, but he felt his resolve shaking. "I am me! Allen Walker is NOT a fake!" as he spoke, his voice grew louder and more panicked, as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. **Surrender yourself, and I promise you will never be afraid again. Not of destiny, fate or the Earl. I will kill him…and set you free.** Neah's voice was deceptive, and his words chosen carefully to worm themselves into Allen's carefully constructed mask, shattering it. Allen looked up at the shadow. "Really..?" he whispered. **Yes, Allen. Give me control and let your fears fade. No one will care if the Noah kill you. After all, who abandoned you to them in the first place? It wasn't me. I have been here every step of the way, even though they wouldn't allow me to make myself known. I will eradicate those who harm us, and you may remain safe, always. **Allen's eyes dulled and gold bled into the silver.

"Eradicate…those who harm..? Yes. Yes we will." His skin darkened to an ash gray and crosses etched themselves onto his forehead. Silver eyes closed, and golden ones opened as Neah smirked. **"Freedom at last." **The Noah sighed happily. **"Prepare yourself, Adam. I am coming." **Laughter echoed through the halls, sending shivers down its occupants spines. The Earl got a terrible sense of foreboding, and Road turned her head to him. "Neah. He's back." she whispered, eyes wide. "But…how?"

**AANNDD chapter five been completed! Epic cliffhanger right? Well, the Neah part is but I just couldn't end it there anyway dudes, c ya'll next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Who shall Rule, In the End?

**Kit: aaaannndddd here we are! The next installment wwhoohoo!**

**Shun: sshh! Im watching a movie!**

**Kit: -eye roll- yeah yeah, fine-uhhh. Jeez. Anyway, u liked last chapter yah? Wweelll lets hope this 1 is EVEN better!**

**Shun: cant u b quieter? Oh yeah, our guest is someone u all know and luv….Neah Waalkerr!**

**Neah: why am I here when I am supposed to be murderi-I mean, **_**playing**_** with my family?**

**Kit: -stares- uh…your our guest?**

**Shun: don't be afraid! He's **_**our **_**character..for now…and we can do anything 2 him in this story –evil smirk directed at Neah- so he better he nice or we'll kill him off!**

**Kit: hehehe ur right, little bro. be good Neah!**

**Neah: -glares- fine. But only until this is done. Then, you will all **_**die**_**! –laughs darkly- and I shall rule!**

**Shun: uh…while Neah's off on his crazy tirade, enjoy! One more thing, the Noah will be different from canon, whether it's our failed attempts at their characters or the fact we are writing their powers differently because we a) cant remember and b) feel this is cooler ^^**

Neah stalked through the hastily vacated halls, dark smirk on his features as his golden eyes shone ferally. _Soon, the world will be rid of __**them**__ and I will be free!_ A hysterical laugh tore itself from his throat as he searched for his wayward family. "Neah. Stop." A young but strong voice commanded. Said Noah turned, locking eyes with Road Kamelot.

**"Ah, dear sister. So, you will be the first to die, then?" **he asked, slipping closer and watching in obvious glee as she took an involuntary step back. **"Come now, Road. It will only hurt for a second, and then blissful nothing for the rest of eternity." **Road's eyes widened a fraction as her brother stepped even closer. She could practically feel his breath on her cheek.

She snarled at him, attempting to draw on the power of Dreams, and was shocked to see she could not. Neah shook his head in fake pity. **"Poor poor Dreams. Didn't you realize that I set up a barrier? You should pay more attention, darling." **He laughed, a cold hard sound that sent shivers down her spine. Looking closer, she saw notes lining the walls and floor, a melody only its creator knew.

"Neah, stop this and return to us." She stated, holding her slight fear at bay with thoughts of the others. "You know we are meant for better! We are Noah!" by the end, she held her head high and met his gaze squarely. Neah stared her in the eyes.

**"After what you did? He was my **_**true **_**brother! My only brother! And **_**you killed him!**_** On **_**his **_**orders no less! If you had truly wanted me on your side, you should have thought it through better!" **the Noah snarled, eyes alight with primal rage.

Road flinched. "He was a human. How were we supposed to know he was so important to you?" she whispered, sure that he heard. The other growled lowly and slammed his fist deep into the wall.

**"He. Was. My. **_**Family**_**. **_**Not **_**you." **Neah was beyond pissed. **"If you let me pass, I let you live…for now. If not, well, you should know." **Road shook her head sadly.

"You, of all people, know I cannot." She lowered her head and summoned her weapon. Candle shaped daggers floated around her as she readied herself to fight. Neah smirked and whistled one high note. Road's hands clamped onto her ears and her eyes widened as a brilliant silver flecked with gold gate appeared. _That looks like…it can't be! _The portal looked exactly like the Arc! Neah waved mockingly as he stepped forward; falling into the gate that then disappeared. His last words hung mockingly in the air.

**"You lose, Dreams." **

**_-The Earl's Domain-_**

Adam was staring tearfully at his plush Allen doll. "Allen! How could you let him win!" the Earl bawled…just kidding! Here's the _real _part lol.

Adam was angry. One of his Noah was attacking the others! One by one, all had fallen to his Fourteenth and he knew that Neah was coming for him next. He was not worried, or course. Neah was nowhere near as strong as he was, but he hated so to kill his own creations, especially one that had the reincarnation of his beloved Eve locked away in their consciousness. _Damn that Neah! He _knows_ I won't kill him in Allen's body!_ The Earl fumed silently; his ever-present grin fading ever so slightly as footsteps grew ever louder, echoing in the silent halls.

The door opened, and there stood the white-haired man-in-a-boys-body. **"Earl. How…nice to see you again." **The sadistic smirk from so long ago was still there, on features that didn't suit it.

"Neah, return control to Allen and sleep for eternity." The Earl commanded, knowing it would not work. True to his belief, Neah merely scoffed.

**"You don't know me very well if you think I would obey the one who had my twin brother murdered in cold blood." **Adam met Neah's eyes squarely.

"Yes, I did have him eliminated. But only so you could reach your full potential, and join your _real_ family. Your Noah family." This only fueled Neah's rage, and he threw himself at the Earl. The two grappled on the ground, no real purpose in either mind but pure animalistic rage. They punched and kicked…uncharacteristic for both men. The Earl, who shifted forms for easier fighting, soon had the other pinned to the floor. Neah was unable to escape, though it wasn't from lack of trying. He twisted, fought, scratched and even bit once or twice before his body went limp in apparent exhaustion. The Earl laughed slightly. "Come now, you really think I'd fall for that? It's the oldest trick in the book!" Neah's eyes reopened from their previous closure and he shrugged.

**"Worth a try. Let's make a deal…"** Neah met the others' eyes, seeing surprise hidden deep within. The Earl pondered it for a moment, before looking at the smaller beneath him.

"What kind of deal, Neah?" he asked the Noah, who smirked.

**"If you win our fight, I'll give Allen his body back, and never take it again. But if **_**I **_**win, you will make sure the other Noah stay dead…and allow me to kill you." **The Earl looked contemplative before coming to his decision.

"I have a better idea…you surrender." Neah barked a harsh laugh. Adam merely widened his already too large smile, before stabbing the Noah in the arm with a hypodermic needle. Neah sent him one last glare before gold eyes dulled and closed, the body going perfectly still except for the rise and fall of his chest. Adam stood and threw the smaller body over his shoulder, heading into his secret room. Sending a slightly mournful glance at the unconscious teenager, he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Were his only words as he strapped the boy to the metal slab and attached wires to his temple. _This better work or that scientist will be testing his own theory next time…painfully._ With one last look at the small teen, and pulled a switch. Light filled the room, and when it cleared, something was different.

**And scene! Another cliffy ^^ wow u guys are going 2 h8 us SSOO bad!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: The Difference is Perspective

**Kit: AANNDD chapter seven has been started yay!**

**Shun: -glares at wall- stupid wall.**

**Kit: uh...he iz annoyed that he didn't get the glasses he wants yet ^^ oohhhh yeah! Shun needz glasses, just liek mmmeee!**

**Shun: the doctor-lady-whatever sayd near-sighted ppl (us) have larger than normal eyes, but we have decided that its other pplz eyes that r small ^^**

**Kit: would you like 2 hear an interesting fact? Chess is racist.**

**Shun: uh huh uh huh! White and black pieces, and white always goes first! So again, we have decided to decide who goes first with rock paper scissors 2 avoid being racist ^^**

**Kit: enjoyyyy our story!**

The light died away, and the Earl caught a glimpse of tanned skin and burning silver/gold eyes before he was sent flying. Adam slammed into the wall, and both plaster and dust rained down on him. He blinked it out of his eyes, only to stare in disbelieving shock at the not one, but _three_ figures standing before him. One, the tallest, had ash gray skin, harsh gold eyes and a muscular build and a malicious smirk. The second was the shortest and had the palest skin, silver-gray eyes and an almost girlish figure. But the third was the one who kept him frozen. Long blonde hair, dark pink eyes and a soft smile. _Eve._

Eve was standing next to Neah, Allen leaning on her shoulder with his eyes half closed. Almost as if mockingly, Neah stepped closer, creating a family scene...almost. It grated on the last nerve of the Earl, and he almost growled.

_"Earl, why did you stray from the path?" _Eve asked sadly. The Earl seemed not to hear, his permanent smile widening to even more impossible proportions.

"Eve, you have come back to me." He breathed, stepping forward. Before he made it three steps, Neah was in his path.

**"Stay where you are." **The reformed (we hope) Noah then whistled a high, clear note and a shimmering incandescent barrier sprung to life. Adam on one side, and Allen, Neah and Eve on the other. Slowly, Neah stepped to his left and closed his eyes, lifting his hands. Slowly, then faster, light gathered at his fingertips, spreading out to form piano keys. His fingers ran deftly over the constructs, and a sweet melody drifted across the room. Soon, more lights, this time in silver and gold, flickered into being. From these lights came an Ark gate...a silvery-gold Ark gate.

Eve, still holding the majority of Allen's weight, slipped through first, with Neah bringing up the rear. The Earl looked almost pleadingly at their backs, but not one turned around as the gate disappeared, as if had never been there at all.

The Earl made no movements for many hours afterward, his mind running through all the scenarios...and failing at a solution. Road, who had somehow survived yet again, slipped her battered arms around his shoulders and the two sat in companionable silence long into the night hours.

**_-Scene-_-Change-_ Neah's Ark**

Neah led the way through the bright silver city, the golden sky above them as they walked. Allen found himself safe in the company of the two near-strangers. Neah, he knew, was one of the Earl's Noah clan, but it seemed the others had done something that was, in his eyes, unforgivable. Allen had yet to figure out what, exactly, it _was_. Eve, on the other hand, was a complete wild card. He knew very little about the blonde, but felt like h should know everything. As if sensing his inner turmoil, Eve looked at him and smiled reassuringly. _"Don't worry Allen. I promise neither of us will _ever _hurt you, and that we will explain when we stop."_ It was like she read his mind, and Allen just nodded dumbly in response.

From ahead, Neah was smiling slightly. Not a smirk, but a full-blown, genuine smile. Sneaking a peak over his shoulder, his golden eyes met confused silver, and the smile turned sad. _He looks so much like..._ Neah refused to finish the thought, already feeling the bittersweet memories rising. He quashed them back down harshly and refused to acknowledge the boys' resemblance to his late brother.

The three continued for a few more minutes before Neah stopped abruptly and sank into a seated position. Eve and Allen did so, after Allen's slight hesitation. As soon as they were settled, Eve took a breath. _"Ask, and we shall answer." _

Allen breathed in, centering himself before speaking."Who exactly are the both of you? Why did you show up now? And how do I know you?" though the tone was even, the questions themselves had a slight hint of desperation. Eve sent a calming look to the teen and looked to Neah.

The Noah rolled his eyes. **"Long story short, we are you." **Allen stared in shock and disbelief. Eve sent him 'the Look' and he raised his hands. **"You're the one who wanted me to tell him. It's not **_**my **_** fault I'm naturally a blunt person."** Eve almost stuck out her tongue, but held herself in check and settled for explaining better.

_"What he means is that we are parts of you that you yourself do not acknowledge, mixed with parts of our original souls. I attached myself to you, as the last of my direct descendants and Neah did so because you are his brothers' son."_ At the last sentence, both Allen and Neah stared in stunned silence.

**"He's...Mana had a son?" **the man breathed, looking as if he found his impossible dream. Allen was silent. _One of his voices..was his _uncle?

Eve nodded slightly, waiting for both males to regain the ability to speak. _"You did not know? I was sure he would have told you..."_ she trailed off, looking contemplative. Briefly, both Neah and Eve's forms seemed to flicker, and their eyes turned sad. _"Allen, we can no longer maintain physical form. But do not forget, we will _always_ be here when you need us, just call."_ With that, they disappeared, leaving Allen on his own. The white haired boy blinked, before realizing they had left him in the middle of an unknown area. He sighed, already knowing he would be even more hopelessly lost by the end of the...night? day? He wasn't sure. Everything looked the same. He sighed again, wishing fiercely for a way out. Allen leapt back as a gate appeared inches in front of him.

The fifteen year old prodded it before shrugging and slipping inside. He reappeared in the same town he had left; the one outside the Exorcists tower. Seconds later, the green haired girl from before, and a tall man with blue hair, dark eyes and a katana was beside her. The girl almost squealed with relief. "We were looking for you, but no matter _how hard _we tried, you were nowhere to be found!" she continued on, but both Allen and the unknown man had long tuned her out.

Allen scrutinized the other male, who felt his gaze and glared almost hatefully in his direction. "Something you want, brat?" he asked, voice mocking. Allen bristled and glared just as fiercely back.

"Nothing _you _ have, you she-male." He retorted hotly, regretting it (only slightly) as killing intent _filled _the air. The green haired girl prattled on, seemingly oblivious to the mental battle going on feet from her position.

"HHHEEYY! It's Yuu! And Allen and Lenalee!" Almost instantly, the katana was levelled at the redheaded, green eyed, brightly smiling male that had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Allen blinked, having almost no recollection of _how _he knew his name! Yuu, the she-male, seemed quite incensed at the new arrival and was ignoring Allen himself. The white haired boy shrugged and ambled away slowly to admire the sights...and find some suckers he could get money from.

**Not a cliffhanger ^^...right? eh, the next chapter will come out before..January the l8est cl= enjoy, and don't play racist chess!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Does Anyone Actually _Read_ This?

**Kit: Ne Min'na!**

**Shun: Anata ga Watashi no shuchu o kowashite shizuka ni naru!**

**Kit: Sore wa yoikoto ototodesu**

**Shun: Sore wa Watashi ga kono reberu o taosu koto ga dekinai koto o imi shimasu**

**Kit: Watashi ga itta yo ni, yoikoto**

_**Sorry on a Japanese spree...and now we cant remember ANYTHING we wrote up there...oop? Anyway, enjoy this update and wait anxiously or the next!**_

Allen wandered through the town, eyes half-lidded and dull. A yawn escaped the teen, and he stretched slightly. As his attention drifted, Allen didn't notice his feet carrying him to an unknown destination. The silver-gray eyed boy blinked as he found himself halfway up the side of a forbidding cliff, hanging by his arms. A startled yelp escaped him, and he clung tighter. His head jerked as he heard an amused laugh. **It's me, Allen. I apologize for the scare, but Eve and I believe you would be safer in the building at the top. Please keep climbing, we will explain later.** Allen nodded, then realized Neah couldn't see him. **Allen, just climb. Eve and I will not let you fall.**

_Careful, anyways. _Eve chimed, concern coloring her voice. "Of course." Allen spoke aloud, not knowing how else to talk to his voices. Stopping, he felt a hand clench around his shirt and let out a squeak as he was hauled up. After being dropped roughly on cold, slightly damp, rock, he glared.

"Who are you talking to, brat?" it was the she-male from earlier. Allen refused to answer, settling for a cold stare that didn't faze the other.

**Talk to him, Allen. He would make a great ally.**

"Nobody." Allen was annoyed. Neah was telling him what he could do! The white-haired teen was normally sweet and obedient, but everyone has a small, normally hidden, rebellious streak that came into play at the most annoying times...or everyone else. "What are you doing, she-male?"

Said blue-haired samurai narrowed his eyes. "Nothing _you _need to be concerned with, midget. Why are you here, brat?" Allen fumed. The stupid ninja wanna-be called him short! He wasn't short, Damnit!

"I don't need to tell you anything, _Yuu_." Allen had heard the red-headed, green-eyed exorcist call the blue-haired teen that, and knew it rankled him. True to his thoughts, the samurai snarled before lunging with his sword held out, ready to attack. Allen laughed lightly as he barely dodged, twisting his body sharply.

_Left. He's going for an uppercut, dodge left again. Jump, and twist right._ Eve coached Allen through the attacks, as Neah simmered slightly at the back of his mind, grumbling to himself about annoying reincarnated woman and headstrong teenagers. Just as Allen was about to leap, his foot slipped on the wet rock and he fell. Hard. Kanda Yuu placed his katana at Allen's throat, the gleam of victory shining in his dark eyes. Allen growled lightly, relaxing his body in forced surrender. As Kanda was about the strike, Lenalee Lee stopped his blade arm with her hand.

"Kanda, Komui wants to talk to Allen." The Japanese teen 'hn'ed and walked away. Lenalee smiled slightly, offering Allen her hand. He ignored her, standing on his own. She fell in step beside him as he followed Kanda, albeit reluctantly, into the depths of the Black Order Headquarters, chattering on about something or another as he tuned her out.

Allen, admitting that he had _no_ idea where he was, was now behind Lenalee, a wary look on his face. They walked down to the basement, with Allen still hopelessly lost, and into the Science Division. A desk, surrounded by papers, seemed to be calling for help. Lenalee gasped, hands flying to her mouth before she dug out the glasses-wearing man from the cafe a few days prior. Said man dusted himself off, sending the green-haired teen a grateful smile before turning to Allen, serious face in place.

"My name is Komui Lee, and I am head of this branch of the Black Order and the Science Division. You are Allen Walker, yes?" Allen inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"That would be me. Why, Mr. Lee, did you want to talk to me?" Everyone present could hear the slightly bored tone to his voice, and none knew it was a farce, save the speaker. Komui blinked, not expecting him to be so forward.

"Well, Allen, we want or you to join us here at the Black Order. We would like you to become an exorcist."

**Damnit! SSOO SHORT! :'( how horrible of us!...yeah its writers block c ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Say What?

**Kit: wao…been forever huh?**

**Shun: -eye roll- ddduuuhhh! We hav been playing Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess & doing schoolwork -_-**

**Kit: eh heh heh…oops? Anyway, look! We updated! **

**Shun: prepare yourselves for a chapter of death-defying stunts and pure awesomeness! Muahahahahaha!**

**Kit: u mean, please enjoy what happens in the story…because we r not making Allen a stunt demon. Ever.**

**Shun: fine. –glares- well, read on!**

Allen and Lenalee had drastically different expressions. Lenalee beamed with joy, turning to Allen with a brilliant smile. Allen, on the other hand, had a look of shock plastered on his features before he blinked and his eyes glazed.

**Allen, this is a wonderful opportunity. They can protect you from the Earl better than we can at the moment.** As he spoke, his tone soured. Clearly, he disliked their current predicament. _Allen, say yes._ Eye gently requested. With a long-suffering sigh, Allen nodded in response to his mind-voices' words. Lenalee squealed, taking his nod as a confirmation of his integration into the Black Order.

Allen let out a surprised yelp as her arms came to rest around his chest, hugging the slightly shorter boy as she babbled on about something or another. With a gleam in his eyes, Komui snatched Allen out of his sister's arms and dragged him down the hallway, with quiet, maniacal laughter escaping him.

"Where are we going?" the white-haired boy ventured as he was hauled down a few flights of stairs.

"Well, first we are going to talk to Hevlaska, and then I was going to experi-I mean, _check over_ your Innocence. What type is it, by the way?" Komui's voice had over-gone a change, around 'exper-' to a darker tone and then went _very_ sweet at 'check over', causing Allen to feel slightly suspicious.

"…" Allen was quiet for a moment. "Type?" he finally asked, causing Komui to stop dead and turn, gaping at the clueless teen.

"You were apprenticed to _General Cross Marian_ and you don't know _what type of Innocence you have_?" Allen looked down, mumbling something about how Cross never taught him anything, just flung him at the Akuma and told him to kill it. Komui looked disbelievingly at the younger, who refused to meet his gaze, before continuing on. The elevator let out a 'ding' as it stopped at the basement level.

Allen allowed his eyes to wander around the cavernous room they found themselves in. He looked over the edge of the small standing platform they found themselves on. His tensing, thrashing and crying out as some large, unknown being glowing a soft blue/green wrapped some of its many tentacles around him, lifting the diminutive teen up.

"It's okay, Allen. That's Hevlaska. She won't hurt you." Komui called up to him. Allen calmed slightly, still tense, and relaxed completely as Hevlaska did…whatever it was she was supposed to do, and set him gently on the ground.

_"His Innocence is located in his left arm, a parasitic type. Synchronization rate is 97% and shows signs of increasing at a very slow rate." _Allen blinked as Komui looked at him, slack-jawed.

"That…is one of the highest synchronization levels you can have without being general-level strength." The scientistwhispered in barely disguised awe. "Now…I _must _check you over!" With a yell of 'to the examination room!' the two males were gone.

**-2 weeks later-**

Allen was eating lunch as a Finder he had not yet met told him he was called down to Komui's. With a sigh and longing look at his food, he marched in what he _thought _was the direction of his superior's office. That is, until he realized he was once again completely lost. He grumbled at the two voices in his head as Neah teased him for his lack of directional sense and Eve told him, with some slightly guilt, that said lack may have come from her.

**I'm getting bored, so just follow my directions…**_**to the letter**_** and we will get there in no time.** Allen agreed and the trek to the Science Division was filled with Neah's directions and the occasional wisecrack.

As the fifteen year old entered the crowded lair of their boss, he was met with Lenalee throwing herself and him and apologizing many times over about how she hadn't lead him there in the first place. Allen bore the slight annoyance with a strained smile and waited for the girl to release him.

"Alright. Now that Allen is here, I can debrief you. Lenalee, I want you to take Allen and go to a small town east of here that claims to be terrorized by a vampire. Our Finders have found traces of both Innocence and Akuma, so be on your guard. Your train leaves tomorrow."

Okay, short chapter, but we are tired & Kit has a headache… until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Oops...

**Kit: uh..been awhile huh?**

**Shun: -eye roll- DUH?**

**Kit: hey! Its not our fault! We just...kinda forgot? **

**Shun: couldna SWORN we had already updated... –confused look- oh well.**

**Kit: better late than never! So enjoy! Oh, and there is a **_**minor **_**OC in here. I will b killing him off...hopefully. As long as the damn guy doesn't somehow avoid his fate! So READ!**

The next day saw Allen and Lenalee catching a train...literally. Allen panted as he attempted to beat the train to the upcoming overpass, Lenalee at his side. With a slight bit of acceleration both leapt, landing with a slide and thud. Lenalee was completely at ease as she dragged Allen to the emergency exit and slipped inside. The white-haired boy was shocked at their treatment, he was never treated this well with Cross!

"Hello, Exorcists. Your compartment is this way, I will send for the Finder immediately." Lenalee smiled happily and followed, yanking on Allen's sleeve as she passed. They were showed into an empty compartment and left to their own devices, with a promise to send the Finder their way once found. Allen sat in silence...on the outside. **Allen! I'm bored! **

_Be quiet Neah, Allen has other things to do then amuse you._ The tones of his inner voices kept the fifteen year old distracted, even as Lenalee tried to get his attention.

**Hey brat, your **_**girlfriend **_**is trying to talk to you!** Allen growled, but his attention drifted from Neah and Eve, towards Lenalee. He jumped as her face came into focus...three inches from his. She leapt back with apologies spewing forth as he glared semi-accusingly at her. "Oh Allen! I'm so sorry I startled you, but the Finder is here and I thought you might want to hear the details of our mission." He contemplated for a moment before deciding the reason was enough and following her out into the hall.

_I wonder what this so-called vampire really is? Hey Neah, bet you a day of silence that it's an Akuma!_

Neah scoffed, distracting Allen's focus. **Obviously, it's just some paranoid people deciding that some innocent man is a vampire because he is different. I'll **_**take**_** your bet!**

Allen rolled his eyes as they stepped up to the man dressed in the Finder's uniform. He looked vaguely nervous at Allen's attitude and shifted on his feet as they stopped before him. Allen smiled lightly and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." The Finder grinned back.

"My name is Shu Watanabi."

Lenalee stepped slightly closer. "Hello Mr. Watanabi! I'm Lenalee Lee and it's very nice to meet you!" She chirped with a smile. The rest of the trip was spent learning all they could about their current assignment, and general small talk. When the train neared their destination, the man from before reappeared.

"Exorcists, your stop is in a few moments. I trust you can get yourselves off?" Lenalee replied with an affirmative as Allen attempted to understand what was actually going to happen. He noticed, while being dragged once again by Lenalee, that he had a foreboding feeling surfacing and knew that whatever they were going to do, he was not going to like it. Not even a little bit.

The white-haired boy was proven right as Lenalee opened the compartment's door and leapt out, hauling Allen with her as the Finder followed close behind. All three hit the ground rolling in a large dust cloud. As it cleared, and they regained their bearings, Allen noticed the suspicious absence of any people. The town was utterly and completely deserted, and looked like it had been as such for a while.

"Lenalee, be on guard. This doesn't feel right." He murmured, just barely loud enough for Lenalee and Shu to actually hear him. The three moved as a unit, slipping through the shadows as they explored the area. Shu seemed to be the most nervous, eyes darting around as his skin became slick with sweat. A noise from nearby put all three on even higher alert, and they moved silently in the direction.

Allen, being the one most likely to remain hidden, scoped it out. He barely hid a gasp at the sight. Six Level Threes, four Level Twos and a handful and Level Ones were combing the wreckage of what _used _to be a large house. He backed up as slowly as possible, to avoid detection, but was foiled as he tripped backwards, landing with a thud. He leapt to his feet, turned, and sprinted back to the other two as the Akuma gave chase with whoops of demented joy.

"Lenalee! Mr. Watanabi! Akuma incoming! Get ready!" he yelled, abandoning any form of stealth in favour of pure speed. When he reached his team, both were battle ready. Lenalee had activated her Dark Boots and was floating up in preparation while Shu Watanabi had grabbed some wood and metal to use as weapons. Allen spared both a quick glance as he activated his own Innocence, Crown Clown. As the comforting cloak of Innocence wrapped around Allen, he felt his worries disappear for a fraction of a second. His silver mask fitted neatly into place, and Allen moved.

Three Level Ones were cut down in seconds, Clown Belt wrapping up another two going after Shu. Minutes later, all the Level Ones and two Level Twos were down for the count. Lenalee and Allen were going after the last Level Twos when a Level Three broke into their respective fights with a bang...literally. He threw explosives that flung Allen and Lenalee into separate building with excessive force.

Shu watched in shock as the two were obscured from view and the remaining Akuma turned their attention to him. He gulped, but set his shoulders and readied a stance, slightly bent metal pole in each hand. The Akuma laughed maliciously and aimed his weapon at the human.

Before it could fire, however, a white and sliver blur struck the Akuma's side with destructive force, throwing it across the courtyard area they were in. The Akuma slammed into a wall with a loud crunch and blasted through as Allen landed lightly on the ground, a satisfied look on his face, hidden under the silver mask.

"You okay?" It took Shu a moment to realize the Exorcist was talking to him.

"Oh! I am fine, Mr. Walker. You arrived just in time, thank you." Before their conversation could go any farther, Lenalee reappeared as well as the Akuma Allen had sent flying. She landed beside the two as the Level Threes circled them. As the final one joined their circle, its eyes _shone_ with unsuppressed hatred.

"**I am going to **_**kill**_** you!" **the demon shrieked as they converged on the three humans. Weapons were lifted and the battle began anew.

**Happy? Or at least vaguely content we actually updated? Haha anyway Shu **_**will **_**be killed off...eventually. He is needed right now so yeah...hope the next chapter comes out sooner! And review or something so we don't forget again...BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Broken (Dunno Why...Do You Even _Read_ These? So Curious!)

**Shun: OMG u r writing! O_o**

**Kit: -sheepish grin- uhm..oops? Sorry for the really, **_**really**_** long wait every1...school is trying 2 kill me!**

**Shun: -blank stare- ssuuurree..ur just super lazy**

**Kit: hey! Like ur one 2 talk! U didn't write either!**

**Shun: thatz cuz u wont let me touch ur laptop! And it has all our stories on it!**

**Kit: -gorlws while clutching laptop- MINE!**

**Shun: -eye roll- well, here is the next chapter and we should **_**hopefully**_** be updating every three weeks from now on unless something comes up or we get the dreaded disease known as '**_**writers block'**_**!**

**Kit: oohhh yeah that sucks! Or the devil-bred 'lack of inspiration for writing as we r too busy reading 24/7' which is actually very likely...so don't let us forget we r supposed to b writers!**

**Shun/Kit: enjoy the story! By the way, we couldn't remember if they had names, so we named them! You will understand if u read!**

**Kit: oh, and by the way, WE HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR OVER A YEAR! BOOYAH STORY ANNIVERSARY HAS PASSED B*TCHES! ...you may read on now **

Allen blocked the first strike...barely. His clawed arm swung in a counterstrike but was avoided as the Level Three laughed maniacally as he flung more of his explosives at the three humans, who barely dodged. Lenalee leapt into the air and flung herself at the enemy as Allen trapped it in his Clown Belt. The Akuma howled as her attack met home and snarled, ripping free of Allen's Innocence with a crazed look in its eyes. **"You are **_**dead**_**!" **It shrieked, lunging at Shu ass it spoke. Allen stepped between them and lashed out. The Level Three let out an angry and pained noise as the Exorcists' claws struck home, lightning fast.

"Really now?" Allen smirked, a bit of Neah showing in his silvery eyes. The Akuma paused for a moment in surprise as it sensed the Noah lurking in the small teen's conscious.

"**You-" **It was cut off as Lenalee attacked again, her strike flinging the demon high into the sky, until her second hit slammed it deep into the dirt. Allen watched for a moment, pondering the Akuma's word. _'I' what?_ He was forcefully yanked from his thoughts when Lenalee screamed a warning and Allen cursed under his breath as the Akuma struck him head one, both combatants being flung into the remains of a building as Lenalee looked on worriedly. Allen stepped out of the wreckage first, wobbling slightly as a trail of blood ran down his temple.

"Owww..." The white-haired boy hissed, eyes lit up in anger as his opponent surfaced as well. The Akuma seemed almost...concerned as it raked its eyes over the smaller form. With a grin full of..something, Allen once again went ont the offensive. Blow after blow rained down on the Level Three, as it attempted some semblance of defense that failed utterly from the tag team attacks. Finally, the two exorcists stopped to catch their breath and the Akuma launched his own attack. After all, the best defense is a good offense, as they say. Lenalee and Allen both managed to escape the explosion range, but that was only a diversion. Allen snarled as he found himself snatched out of the air and scrutinized by the enemy.

"**You are!"** It laughed again. **"Oh, the Earl would certainly reward me if I brought him **_**you**_**, little Noah."** Lenalee, hearing this, froze. It couldn't be...right? The white-haired exorcist, having enough of being looked at like some sort of interesting _plant_, struck a glancing blow with his Crown Belt and was dropped quickly as the Akuma attempted a dodge. He landed lightly and held his weapon up once more, black claws glinting in the fading light.

"_**Wrong move, Demon." **_His voice was distorted, sounding like his own, deeper and higher at the same time. A smirk flitted across his features as he began to hum quietly. Lenalee was confused, but the Akuma was not.

"**Please no! Lord Noah I am sorry please don't!" **The pleas fell on deaf ears as Allen, still smiling, snapped his fingers. Bands of silvery-gold light came into being, wrapping the Akuma in a cocoon of glowing light. Allen closed his eyes and flicked his wrist, and the cocoon disappeared, taking the Level Three with it. The young teenager slumped to the ground soon after, fast asleep.

For a moment, both Shu and Lenalee were dumbfounded, but the green-haired girl took charge. Turning to Shu, she spoke with a deadly glint in her eye and steel in her voice. "Not a word to _anyone_ about what just happened. The Akuma never spoke and we defeated it with our Innocence. Got it?" The older man nodded and scooped Allen into his arms. Without another word, they set off in the direction of their destination, a small town said to be terrorised by a vampire.

**-_Scene Change/Time Skip_-**

Lenalee and Shi were shocked at their reception. The villagers had got down on their knees and _begged_ the two to get rid of their unwanted resident. When Shu, his job complete, attempted to leave, they had resorted to tying them down on chairs with rope! Even Allen, still unconscious, was tied down. The leader of the village stood before them, with the rest of the townspeople arranged behind him. All had desperation in their faces and fear in their eyes. Lenalee sighed, giving in to her instincts.

"Tell us about the vampire." The villagers began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves before the village head held up a hand for silence.

"A few weeks ago, we went up to the castle, thinking it abandoned. Almost at the property, some of the men started seeing things. Shadows moving so fast they were mere blurs, images that faded even as they were seen. The rest of us dismissed their claims as nonsense, and I forced them to continue on. As the shadows deepened, we heard strange noises coming from the surrounding forest. Quick footsteps, barely heard, cloth rustling even as we stood still, and breathing. Scared now, we attempted to turn back, and that was when he struck. He had black and white hair and crazed eyes that shone with bloodlust." Here, the men looked around nervously, while some shivered at the recalled memories.

"He moved faster then we could follow and before he even knew he had moved, the demon's teeth were locked in James' neck. James screamed but we could do nothing as the beast drained his life from his body. After, he seemed to be confused and fled, carrying James with him. Since them, there has been four others murdered by the vampire." They were distracted by a groan as Allen blinked his eyes opened. Trying to move, he was shocked to find he couldn't and was completely awake in an instant.

"What's going on?!" he craned his neck and saw Lenalee and Shu in the same predicament, confusion in his eyes. Lenalee smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"It's okay Allen. They just thought we were going to leave and panicked. These are our clients by the way. He," she motioned with her head in the direction of the village head. "just finished telling us about the situation." She directed her next statement at the townspeople. "If you would be so kind as to release us, we could get started?" Looked at each other, the people gathered in a large huddle and whispered amongst themselves for a good five minutes before coming to a decision.

Lenalee and Shu were untied, but each had a rope wound around their wrists, the end of which was held by the villages' leader in a loose grip. Allen was also untied by some of the women, who then tried to lead him away. The small teen resisted, eyes flicking warily around as he stood, body tense. Lenalee, also slightly worried about what was going on, politely tapped one of the women on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you trying to do?" The lady blinked.

"Isn't he injured? You can't possibly expect the poor boy to fight after being unconscious for almost six hours could you?" she sounded scandalised, as if the mere thought terrified her. Lenalee pondered her words for a moment, but before she could speak, Allen took action.

"I'm fine." He pushed past them and stood next to Shu. "Thank you for your concern but I am perfectly alright. Let's go, shall we?" he motioned them to head out and, slightly shocked, they complied.

The group trouped through the dark woods, nervousness etched in every movement, even in those of the Black Order. A flicker of movement caught Allen's eye and he turned his head slightly, trying to not alert whatever it was that he knew it was there. Suddenly, one of their companions screamed. All heads whipped in the direction the noise had originated from only to slump in relief upon seeing the perpetrator alive and unharmed, having merely tripped over a root.

A sigh of air slipped into their ears as they laughed slightly, nerves fraying from the strain. Allen, sensing something was amiss, locked eyes with Lenalee only to see a dark shape behind her. He yelled a warning, leaping forward at the creature came into the light of their torches. Black hair with a streak of white, pale skin, crazy looking eyes and very, _very _sharp looking teeth that glinted threateningly in the flickering flames. The vampire.

Neah, from his space in Allen's mind, stiffened as his senses screamed at him. He hadn't felt this in a long time, since his 'death'. His eyes met Eve's and they shared a look. _Don't interfere._ Eve's lilting voice filled the silence, and Neah chafed at being ordered around but nodded anyway, knowing that their charge had to deal with this on his own. **If he needs it I will help. Consequences be damned.** Eve jerked her head quickly to show she heard. _As will I._ And they settled down to wait.

**Chapter; COMPLETE! Hope that was entertaining enough for yah! Until next time, adios! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: OMG YAY (Seriously does anyone read the title?!)

**Kit: hello!**

**Shun: -blank stare- three monthes...**

**Kit: shh! Its not been **_**that **_**long...has it? Oh well, been busy**

**Shun: yeah, busy reading fanfics =_=**

**Kit: nuh uhh! Wuz sick! Then lazy...then museless...then busy...then something else until the holidays (Just got back to school x_x) and then today!**

**Shun: eh, who cares, bet no ones reading this anyway...**

**Kit: bleehhhh! Anyways, read on oh awesomely amazingly patient fans of mine!**

**Shun: -glares-**

**Kit: oops! Ours! Fans of ours!**

**Shun: -happy smile-**

**Kit: read on! oh, and A WARNING! Characters in this chapter will most likely be OOC or even described wrong as we haven't watched or read DGM in a while...so either help through reviews by describing what I did incorrectly (may or may not actually change it...depends :/) and it will be appreciated!**

The vampire lunged past Lenalee and chomped down on one of the villagers with vigour. Allen, Innocence activated, swung his clawed arm at the taller figure and forced him to release his victim, who slumped bonelessly to the dirt. A hiss sounded from the, now wary, predator as he circled the white haired boy. From the side, Lenalee swung her Dark Boots in a waist-height kick. With unhuman speed, the vampire twisted out of the way and struck her a glancing blow. The green-haired girl careened into a tree and slid to rest in its tangle of roots. Allen, fearing the worst, renewed his attacks and attempted to drive the vampire off. Shu, being completely ignored, made his way to Lenalee and took up a defensive position to shield the girl. Allen, tiring, was unable to strike a single blow as the vampire merely dodged with a too-wide smirk painted on his features.

As Allen lashed out with Crown Belt, he noticed the vampires features change into confusion and fear for a brief second and faltered. The vampire recovered first and tackled Allen to the damp soil, pinning his arms. Their eyes met for a split second, and the vampire bit Allen's Innocence hard, drawing a pained cry from the smaller teen. Revulsion twisted his face and the vampire vanished in a gust of wind. The villagers, having all fled during the chaos, could still be heard crashing through the brush. Allen thumped the back of his head on the ground and closed his eyes for a moment only to snap them back open as a shriek sounded from nearby.

Almost instantly, the exorcist was on his feet and running. "Shu! Stay with Lenalee!" he called over his shoulder, missing the nodded answer. He sprinted in the direction of the scream and searched for whoever made it.

"Hello! Anyone there! Do you need help!" he called, eyes darting around. Within the exorcists mind, two very different entities were engaged in an argument. **He needs us! You feel that, I know you do!** Neah's eyes were flashing with anger. Eve met his smoldering gaze with her own calm one. _We can't. You know the rules as well as I do. Allen must face this alone. _Her voice betrayed her sadness as it wavered. Neah snarled. **I don't care about the rules! There is something out there he **_**cannot handle**_** and you are asking me to **_**wait and see**_**?! **_Neah, calm yourself. You will not be able to help him if you can't control your own emotions. Besides, we are both still exhausted from the Level Three we Banished._ At the reminder, Neah huffed. **Stupid Akuma, almost giving it away. Damn thing is lucky we didn't destroy it! **He laughed, cold and harsh sounding. _Wait Neah...our time will come. I can feel it._

Allen, oblivious to the conversation taking place in a corner of his mind, was getting nervous as he realized an important fact: he was completely and utterly lost. "Damnit! Why does this always happen!?" A puff of air ghosted across his ear and Allen yelped, spinning. "Who's there!" his silver eyes narrowed. "Show yourself!" A low chuckle sounded from his left and he again spun to stare into the dark woods.

"Come now, don't be scared of _me_." A feminine voice purred from behind. "I won't _hurt_ you or anything...Allen Walker." From the shadows came a pretty young blonde, hair twirled up to form an intricate pattern that left a few strands hanging to her shoulders. Blue eyes shone as she smiled, slow and dangerous.

"Who are you?" Allen managed. "What do you want?" The woman laughed again.

"Don't worry. My name is Eliade, I heard the villagers talking about you and your companions and when the two of them came back alone, the man came back to look for you along with a few brave village men and I decided to help. Nice to meet you." Allen relaxed slightly at her explanation.

"You already know, but my name is Allen. Likewise." She smiled.

"I apologize for startling you, but it's so boring here I needed some excitement and scaring a stranger, even a cute one, seemed like fun." Allen accepted her apology with a smile and a very faint dusting of red across his cheeks. Cute...?

"If you wouldn't mind, it's quite dark and the village is a distance from here...you could stay in my home for the night?" Eliade asked.

Allen nodded. "That would be great, thank you." The two began walking in silence (well, they were silent. The forest was full of little noises). When at last her home came into view, Allen was shocked. "You live in a castle...by yourself?"

Eliade let out a laugh. "Oh no! Not alone, its far to big for just me. The owners grandson, Arystar, lives with me. He will be delighted to meet you, no one ever visits and he hardly leaves."

Allen smiled and nodded, and they stepped into the castle. He looked around with an awestruck expression. "Huge..." he spoke without noticing and Eliade giggled lightly and gestured him to continue with one hand.

The two walked into a large ballroom, and Allen spied a tall person standing in the shadows. He looks familiar...the boy mused as he stared harder.

"Arystar!" Eliade called softly. "I'm home, and brought a guest." He finally turned and Allen gasped. Both males widened their eyes in recognition of the other.

"You're!" Allen started. "The vampire!"

**Is that a cliffy? Oh well...au revoir! (is that spelt right? I dunno...)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Who Pays Attention To This? 

**Shun: well...it's been awhile hasn't it?**

**Kit: yep! Hey every1 how ya been?**

**Shun: life had temporarily taken us from virtual reality but we have returned! For now...**

**Kit: awww bro stop worryin! They don't h8 us cuz we haven't updated since...when?**

**Shun: i dunno a few months at least...**

**Kit: Shun has reminded me that when we first started this story we had posted our current fave manga as a random fact thingy so we will be starting that again! **

**Shun: Mine is ID Entity**

**Kit: mine has got to be...Aquarion EVOL because Genesis of Aquarion **_**isn't in ENGLISH! **_**Grrr...So it's the next best ^_^**

**Kit: well anyway...enjoy the chapter!**

Thoughts

Allen and the other man continued to stare at each other in shock, with Eliade in the background looking confused. "Arystar? Allen? You two...know each other?" Her voice brought them out of the impromptu staring contest.

Arystar smiled sadly. "We met a short while ago on one of my...excursions." his voice was shy and quiet, a hint of melancholy self-loathing underlining it. Allen blinked at the tone, not understanding why he seemed to dislike himself. Eliade's eyes downturned and the mood went darker as all three stood in awkward silence. Allen suddenly realized something.

"If you're the vampire...why is Eliade still here? And alive, at that?" Both the addressed flinched, a miniscule movement the younger almost missed.

"Arystar would never hurt me!" Eliade finally burst out. "He isn't the monster _they_ make him out to be!" Arystar and Allen both stared at her again, one in shock and the other with quiet gratitude.

"Then why...are they so scared? And why does he attack them?" As Eliade opened her mouth to reply, Arystar cut her off.

"I don't interact with them very much, and since my home is this castle and my grandfather collected strange artifacts and things they became scared of monsters created from their minds. After an...accident...occurred I began attacking the villagers and it only fueled their fear. But I don't _want_ to kill them! It just happens and _I can't control it and don't know why!_" By the end, he had basically broken down and Allen tried frantically to get him to calm down.

"Wait, can you explain the accident to me? It may hold clues to your...unique problem." As Arystar Krory went on to detail how he found some strange cube in the basement and his teeth had fallen out to be replaced by the sharpened ones he currently possessed, Allen had an idea of what happened.

"You're an Accommodator just like me!" Allen was beyond surprised; he had found the Accommodator of a parasitic type like himself by complete accident! Arystar began asking questions, which Allen promptly answered. In the background was Eliade, barely concealed anger and worry in her blue eyes as she watched their interaction.

"So...I'm only attacking these 'Akuma' and not innocents? The ones I've killed were already dead?" He sounded hopeful and his entire countenance brightened as Allen nodded. Caught up in the moment, he swept the white haired teen into a tight hug that nearly cut off his air supply. As his life flashed before his eyes, something occurred to Allen. As Krory released him, Allen spoke.

"That doesn't explain why you bit _me_ though..." he trailed off with a contemplative look on his face. Eliade, coming out of her own musings, broke in.

"Maybe you were around one of these...Akuma...recently and its scent stuck to you?" Allen gave a hesitant nod.

"Maybe...that's probably it then." He smiled at her before she gasped, having caught a glimpse of a nearby clock.

"Oh! So late already...? We better retire for the night. Follow me to your room for the night." Allen nodded as when after her as Arystar walked the other way with a slight bounce in his step.

**_-Back with Lena and Shu-_**

Lenalee paced anxiously. The sun had gone down hours ago and there was no sign of Allen. On the single chair in the room sat Shu as he watched the green haired girl walk back and forth across the room they had been lent for the night.

"Allen hasn't come back! It's been _hours_ so where is he? He can't be that lost...can he?" Lenalee sounded distressed for the absent teen and Shu was unable to think of anything to reassure the girl.

"Miss Lee, Mr. Walker will be fine, there is no need for you to worry. I am sure he will return in the morning." She gave him a grateful look for the attempt but doesn't seem to be very reassured.

"Yeah..." she trailed off and yawned. Shu, seeing she looked dead on her feet, ushered the girl to one of the beds and soon both were lost in dreams.

**_-Next day with Allen-_**

The white haired exorcist let out a jaw-cracking yawn as he came back to awareness. Sitting up, he stared at the unfamiliar scenery for a moment before remembering the past days' events and relaxing. The door to the large room creaked open and Arystar stuck his head in. "Allen! You're awake! Good morning." Allen smiled in greeting to the older man.

"Morning Krory." He yawned again, stretching his body lightly as he slipped out of bed to the cold floor. Running a hand through messy locks, Allen met Arystar at the door and the two headed out to find breakfast. Halfway down the ornate stairs, they ran into Eliade...almost literally (Krory and Allen were talking and Allen nearly tripped her).

The three made their way into the kitchen and created breakfast...of a sort. Singed pancakes and crispy black bacon counted! Once the group had eaten and the plates were clear a crash sounded through the halls. The three froze and stared in the direction of the doorway as loud footsteps echoed. Allen tensed as they drew closer before another crash sounded and the wall beside the door exploded into dust and debris.

A large, rounded shape bounded through the door and glomped onto Allen with a cry of "Eve~" Allen groaned as the dust settled, revealing the Earl in all his...glory.

"Get off." The boy deadpanned as he attempted to pry the other from his much smaller form.

"Not until I talk to Ev~e! 3" he singsonged with a disturb(ing/ed) grin showing his amazing amount of shiny white teeth. From within Allen's mind cam two voices, one amused as hell while the other was more reserved.

**Look at that fatass! He really let himself go after I vanished! Haha I didn't have time to actually **_**see**_** before...but **_**damn**_**. **_Neah, be nice. Adam isn't that bad now. _**You mean he was worse before?! **The only reply he got was a put-upon sigh as Eve retreated. He followed soon after and left Allen to his own thoughts.

Arystar and Eliade, having been ignored in the chaos, were standing off to the side in dumbfounded disbelief. Eliade could not believe the _Milleniun Earl himself_ had come to such an out-of-the-way place while Krory was stuck on why he broke the wall...and missed the door not two feet to the left.

"All~en! Come back with me!" The Earl had continued to talk as Allen zoned out to focus on his two guests.

"No." His tone hadn't changed and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Please?" though his words sounded pleading his tone was too happy for it to be even slightly true. Allen narrowed his eyes, he was too confident sounding to _not_ have some sort of trump card. With a mental shrug, he decided to watch and wait until something happened before he made his move.

**Okay so crappy ending...but it works! Until next time ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: I'm Running out of Ideas!

**Shun: yo**

**Kit: What he said**

**Shun: -mutters- copycat...**

**Kit: -oblivious- well, the plotbunnies strike has ended...for now(they find such amusement in screwing with us)...so here is an update.**

**Shun: any questions, PM. Any comments, REVIEW! **

**Kit: oh! Current best manga's are Fullmetal Alchemist (Edo's so damn awesome! :D ) and Witch Hunter (Tasha...3)!**

Allen's only reply this time was a blank stare and a one-finger salute. Eliade was almost having a conniption over his disrespect and seemingly high ranking in the Akuma/Noah/Earl hierarchy. Krory...was still very confused. The Earl gave no reaction to Allen's silent disregard for him and instead turned to place his attention temporarily onto Eliade. "You've been a _naughty_ little Akuma, haven't you my dear?" The soft, almost pleasant way he spoke sent shivers down the blondes' spine.

"Never, my lord!" Her voice, on the other hand, was absolutely overflowing with nervousness as she flicked her eyes towards Arystar in what she hoped was an inconspicuous manner...it wasn't. Adam saw her glance and giggled quietly to himself, causing Allen to give him a suspicious look.

**Is it just me or did Adam get even more nuts? **_Quiet Neah, Allen needs to focus._ **Why?**_ QUIET!_ Allen jumped as Eve's shout rang through his head. One pale hand pressed his temple. Oww...

The Earl looked at Eliade before letting his eyes _sloooowly _shift to rest on Arystar. She correctly interpreted his meaning and shook her head fiercely. "He means nothing to me, my lord! I swear it! The accommodator is nothing!" She pointedly refused to look at the hurt expression on the male's face and instead matched gazes with the Earl of Millennium.

Adam tilted his head ever so slightly. "_I don't believe you._" Eliade had time to gasp before she was struck down by Tyki, who appeared from an Ark gate directly behind her. Krory roared, eyes burning as his teeth shone in the light.

"ELIADE!" the distraught accommodator snarled and lunged, missing by a hairsbreadth as Allen appeared and yanked him off balance. With another animalistic sound, Krory flung Allen off him and went on the offensive.

**Allen, let me handle this.** _No, allow me._ **Why? So you can go back to your precious boyfriend?!** _Says the one who told Allen that he only wanted the body and the one currently inhabiting it WASN"T REAL!_ **I was confused! You try waking up from such a damn long nap and knowing exactly what you're saying! **_I've __been asleep far longer than you have and I woke up JUST FINE!_ Allen groaned, the voices in his head giving him a migraine as they argued back and forth.

"SHUT UP!" he finally yelled, startling those around him into stillness. With a growl, he hummed a few notes and swayed as two forms coalesced out of shadows and sunlight. Neah stretched with a brilliant smirk painted on dark features. **"Hello, darling brothers of mine." **His voice was darkly amused and he refrained from speaking again as Eve formed from the light.

"_Do be quiet._" She sniffed, watching him with half-lidded dark pink eyes. Allen blinked from his now seated position.

"Oh good, it worked..." he collapsed onto his side and began snoring softly. Neah looked down in obvious, but still veiled, affection.

"**Such a good boy, my Allen."** Eve growled.

"_He does not belong to anyone but himself, Noah." _Gold eyes flickered in amusement.

"**Now now, darling. Let's deal with the riffraff and then finish our little spat hmm? Looks like our boy needs to sleep it off." **Krory, Adam and Tyki had, by now, come out of their shocked and/or excited stupors and were no longer standing frozen and blinking. Arystar turned once again to Tyki and began his attack in earnest while the Earl stepped closer to the three remaining.

"E~ve, my love. Why do you taunt me so?" His voice had a hint of sorrow hidden under his characteristic, sadistic glee. She looked him in the eye with a saddened expression on her pretty face.

"_You know why. I will not condone this, and will do everything in my power to stop you. My Adam is dead, and has been since I left this world for the next. You are a stranger in my beloveds' body." _She spoke with conviction, betrayed by the pain hidden in dark eyes.

"**Come now, dear. Allen needs someplace with less...**_**that**_**." **With his last words, Neah motioned to the Earl and scooped Allen up into a bridal carry with a daunting smirk. He dipped his head to the Earl in mockery and turned to Eve. **"While I would like nothing more than to have an epic (on my end anyway) final battle with flashing lights and gale force winds, which I would eventually win but not without sustaining injury and losing something important, we do have a bigger picture to worry about."**

LINE BREAK_LINE BREAK

Allen woke with an extreme case of disorientation. Which led to his current predicament. –BANG!-

Allen yelped and dove to the side to avoid the Komurin missile.

You see, when Allen awoke in a strange place still in 'Earl-attacking-run-or-die mode' he was, understandably, very confused and so punched Lenalee right in the face...in front of her older brother.

The white haired boy barely dodged the robot's grasping hands and leapt into another alley. He cursed as he saw the very high wall ahead of him...far too high to get over before he was caught. Whipping around, he prepared for a fight, only to stand in dumbfounded shock at the sight happening behind him. Eve, appearing from literally _nowhere_, had slammed one booted foot into the Komurin and caused the metal monster's chest to cave in, and the eyesore to collapse with a groan of steel. The blonde landed with a huff and turned to Allen, a storm brewing in pink eyes.

"_Come on, I need to have...words...with that thing's creator."_ Allen allowed himself to be dragged back to the inn, following the path of destruction.

They barged into the room to see Neah collapsed on the floor laughing, and the other two staring at him.

"_NEAH! YOU #%&*#T^ & ^$E#*#Y#&*%#^! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THAT THING TO CHASE ALLEN! WHAT THE ^^$*# # $ IS WRONG WITH YOU!" _Komui snorted, laughing at the unfortunate Noah. The furious woman whipped around. _"AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU SICK YOUR STUPID CREATION ON HIM! I'LL SHOVE YOUR ^^%#^ UP YOUR *&&%^ SO FAR YOU'LL HAVE TO **^$$^&*^ __**UPSIDE DOWN!**__"_ Komui cowered. In a corner. For hours. Neah just laughed harder.

"**I knew there was a reason I liked you, blondie. You say such sweet things to me...go on darling."**

The occupants of the room pretended he didn't exist. After all, he might make them as crazy as he was if they thought about it too much.

**Okay chapter over...damn need more plotbunnies! Anyone have any for sale? I have completely imaginary cookies and also imaginary $! Trade? Until next timee**


End file.
